


The Crumbs To Betrayal

by Phantom_Girl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dont mess with his candies, Drabble, Humor, One Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Girl/pseuds/Phantom_Girl
Summary: Tails confronts Sonic about his betrayal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Crumbs To Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly was just a small idea I wrote down when I couldn't sleep. Nothing serious, mostly just humor??

A tense, suffocating silence clouded the room as no one dared to speak first, as the twin-tailed kit stared down at the table with an intensity that would’ve burned through the oak wood. As if forgiving the furniture of its crimes, Tails shut his eyes tight as he released a shuddering sigh. It did nothing to relieve the tension that had built around his shoulders. “Why would you do that?” 

It was a simple question, but it chilled Sonic down to his core. No amount of battles and wars would’ve prepared him for this moment, and despite what he faces in action, nothing compared to the bone-chilling fear he felt hearing that icy tone. Struggling to swallow, Sonic looked to his friends as they entered the room, but was only met by confused stares. Returning his nervous gaze to Tails, he attempts to be casual, but that results in a failed effort, “What do you mean bud? I didn’t do-“

“Save it. I know it was you.” Tails’ eyes snapped open, locking onto Sonic with a calculated glare. Buckling under the pressure, Sonic slumped in his chair as he hid his face into the palms of his hands. He refused to bear witness as Tails exposed him for his dishonesty.

"You ate my mint candies," Tails cried out as he leaned slightly over the table, pointing an accusatory finger towards Sonic. The words linger tensely through the air as their friends struggled to follow along with the argument. Sensing their friends' frustration and confusion, Tails smiled towards them with a wink before returning to glare at the hedgehog. 

"I said I was sorry. Doesn't that count for anything?" Sonic threw up his arms as he stared desperately at Tails, who was now struggling to keep the smile off his face. It hadn't really been that big of a deal, but watching his brother panic over something so insignificant was quite entertaining. Sonic's frown only deepened when he noticed the fox wasn't backing down. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

The small fox perked up with an innocent grin before tapping his chin as he pretended to ponder over his choices.  
The moment Tails asked Sonic to buy a new batch, the blue hedgehog was out the door in a matter of seconds, only a trail of dust left in his wake. Just as Amy and Knuckles opened their mouths to ask about the situation, Sonic was back with a bag of treats in hand. Tails accepted them graciously before returning to his workshop with a content smile. 

Knuckles clenched his fist as he stared appalled by what had just happened, "All that for a measly bag of candies?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with the result, but there is not much I can do since there's no plot ;;;


End file.
